halfbreedbattlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jennifer
Jennifer is the daughter of the Archangel Samael and of the Grimm Reaper Tessa and she is also a member of the Chosen Ones. Her character was introduced during the second book and she was presented as Jonathan's girlfriend. History Prophecy of the Chosen Ones Primordials war The Murders Darkness's warning Apocalypse Final Rise of the Half Breeds Personality Jennifer is described by many as being very dangerous, cunning and intelligent: along with Sargeros and Aurora, Jennifer is among those that make the plans to prepare the battles, showing a sharp mind. Jennifer however prefers to avoid conflict with others, since she belives there are other ways to gain what you want: this is a great contrast with Sargeros and Caroline, that are both known to be very combative when they have the chance. Jennifer is always very composed and graceful, like her father, and she always has a predator look on her eyes, like her mother; Jennifer is also known to be incredibly seductive, using her angelic beauty to force others to give her what she wants, making her extremely dangerous, since is difficult to resist her advances. She showes that she can convince others to help her easily, by just dressing in a way that attract others people attention. Jennifer is also very loyal and willing to put herself in danger to save those she loves, however she is not as determined as Sargeros and her boyfriend Jonathan, but she would never hesitate to save her friends. Jennifer is also known to be incredibly calm and serious, smiling very rarely, but there are those that can make her showes her friendly side. As good as she is, Jennifer's serious and calm can sometimes make her look cold and emotionless: she is not above using dangerous methods to force her foes to give her what she wants. Jennifer has shown to be almost vengenful toward those that hurt her friends and family and she is not a very forgiving person and she holds grudges for a very long time, even when she knows she is wrong, showing to be increadibly stubborn when she wants to be. Like her mother, when Jennifer knows she must accomplish a goal, she focuses only on that and is very hard to distract her, since she tends to become grumpy, because she is bored that others distract her: Jennifer can sometimes become very hard to keep as company, since she can become very scary when she wants to be, since she rarely shows emotions such as anger or rage. However, when this happen Jennifer becomes really terrifying and she can sometimes surprise even Sargeros, who is the only one along with Jonathan that seems not completely affected by Jennifer's rage: when she gets angry, Jennifer can choose to unleash her death like nature, becoming really dangerous, since she can do unimmaginable things to her opponents. Jennifer is also the second most proficient member of the Chosen Ones to gain informations from her foes, second only to Caroline. Physical appearence Human appearence Jennifer is described by many as very similar to her father, since she has the same dark blonde hair and deep azure eyes. She has an athletic and slim built and she is described as graceful as a cat. She is described by Jonathan as stunning, since she enjoys dressing into a provoking way, to make boys feel uncomfortable when she is around. Power and abilities Jennifer is the fourth most powerful member of the Chosen Ones and she is also the oldest one of them and as such she has a higher control on her powers compared to the younger ones, especially Sargeros and Caroline, that best her because they are far more powerful that she could ever be. Jennifer has inherited both her father and her mother abilities, but to a higher degree, making her increadibly powerful and dangerous. Basic powers * Mid Tier Omnipotence: ** Reality Warping: Abilities * Expert fighter: * Expert tactitian: Weaknesses Relationships Jason Jason is Jennifer's boyfriend, she met him when he was fighting against monsters and she came to save him. Trivia * Jennifer means "the white ghost" or "the white fairy" and it comes from Celtic; the name is fitting for the character, since Jennifer is known for her great beauty and also she is the daughter of a Reaper, meaning she has some connections with ghosts. * Jennifer is the oldest member of the Chosen Ones. Category:Half Breed Battles